Workers (for example, public safety personnel, utility workers, and construction workers) responding to individual task requests (for example, incident reports, calls for service, and work orders) may use portable electronic devices to assist them during the performance of their duties. Some portable electronic devices, for example smart telephones, provide a suite of applications that interact with and consume data from computer systems that coordinate work and assign tasks to workers (for example, computer-aided dispatch systems and workflow ticketing systems). Such application suites offer workers access to many potentially relevant data points while responding to task requests.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.